Cours avec Binns
by Elmire
Summary: Petite fic sur ce qu'est un cours avec Binns, venez voir d'où je me suis inspiré. Le genre horror c'est parce que c'est de l'horreur avoir un cours de ce genre je crois... Un peu d'humour aussi...


Petite note de l'auteure avant de commencer... (mise en situation)

J'ai écrit cette fic, probablement ultra-platte, je ne sais pas, c'est à vous de me dire, dans un cours d'IPMSH!!! ENNUI MORTEL!!! Avant que je ne m'endorme à nouveau sur mon bureau (comme je l'avais fait avant la pause), une demie-heure avant la fin du cours, j'ai écrit cela pour me tenir réveiller tout en essayant d'absorber un infos ici et là du prof, qui parlait de quoi déjà? Les méthodes scientifiques de recherches et leurs propriétés? Peu importe! N'empêche que ce prof m'a inspirer drôlement et avec raison! Je me suis retrouvée dans la classe à Lécurie et d'avoir Lécureuil comme prof n'est pas une mince tâche! (Jeux de mots, je déforme son nom c'est plus fort que moi!) Bref je me dois quand même de remercier Lécureuil de m'avoir inspiré cette fic avec Binns, nommé très originalement vous en conviendrez avec moi 'Cours avec Binns' (c'est sarcastique pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris...). Bref c'est autant moi et mon attitude que j'ai eue en classe que vous devriez voir à la place d'Harry, car j'y ai mis tout ce que j'ai penser ou fait pour la première heure et demie! Mais mes amies n'étant pas dans cette classes, n'ont pu essayer de me réveiller ou me dire quoique ce soit...

Bonne Lecture!

Elmire Chaplan

P.S : Je n'oublie pas l'autre fic, seulement j'ai cru qu'une de plus à mon actif ne serait pas mauvais... peut-être que je ferais bien d'intégrer celle-ci un jour dans l'autre... tk...

COURS AVEC BINNS

Déjà en entrant, 2 minutes en retard, il voyait que la classe s'ennuyait à mourir et l'expression était des plus appropriées avec ce prof fantôme. D'une voie monotone il avait déjà commencer à débiter son cours de deux heures qui avait lieux, Oh! Malheur! 2 fois pas semaines! Quatre heures avec Binns était une vraie torture pour le cerveau qui s'essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait à écouter. Sans compter bien sur les heures d'études à la matière hors cours qui ne faisaient que rappeler que le prochain cours était pour bientôt déjà.

Un ennui mortel et lourd régnait dans la classe et ce ne fut pas long qu'il fut gagné par la fièvre de la somnolence générale. Le temps était affreusement lent, les secondes passaient très lentement. Il se força à écouter pour ce cours-ci au moins, et on verra au prochain. Il fallut tous ses efforts pour rester concentré. Mais hélas, ou heureusement, il se laissa gagner au sommeil. Les yeux fermés, ce qui le reposait, il entendit la voie dotée du même ton continuer son cours, tout en engourdissant de plus en plus son esprit.

Une petite voie lui chuchota :

-Hé! Harry tu dors. Réveille-toi, cette fois je ne te passerai pas mes notes si tu ne fais pas un effort.

-Laisse-le Hermionne, dit Ron d'une voie pâteuse, venant assurément de se réveiller.

-Je ne dormais pas encore, mais j'en convient que la voie de Binns me semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus.

-Tant mieux et là vous ferriez mieux de rester éveillez tous les deux!

-Mais Hermionne, protesta Ron, il est impossible à écouter!

-Nah, j'aurai pas pitié, on en est à l'avant-dernière année et il est temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités.

La discussion fut close sur ces mots. Rien ne fut plus ajouté. Il fit des efforts véritables cette fois pour rester éveillé, malgré que Ron au bout de cinq minutes s'était rendormi les bras croisés, sa tête reposant dessus. Cela valu un soupir de découragement de la part d'Hermionne et qui n'échappa pas au oreilles d'Harry. Quelques têtes de plus tombaient dans la classe aux cinq minutes environ. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes, mais une voie dans sa tête s'obstinait à lui répéter de rester éveillé. C'était fichtrement difficile, une mission impossible (combattre Voldemort aurait été ici beaucoup plus facile, que de combattre le sommeil contre Binns!)

Lourdes étaient les paupières des élèves, même Hermionne qui gardait ses yeux ronds pour les empêcher de tomber, certaines étaient totalement closes. Parfois il arrivait d'entendre ici et là un ronflement étouffé ou retenu. Beaucoup de respirations se faisaient lentes, profondes et régulières, signe évident que chez ces personnes on dormait dure.

Le cours se poursuivait, toujours et toujours, il semblait ne plus finir. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu de début et qu'il n'aurait pas de fin! L'ENFER!!! C'était pire qu'endurer les milles et une tortures existantes en forces du mal et amplifiées par la puissance d'un certain Voldemort-vous-savez-qui! Impossible à lutter. Comment le professeur Binns faisait-il pour ne pas s'endormir sur son propre cours? Il aurait parié que cette matière enseignée et expliquée par un tout autre prof aurait pu être très intéressante, mais venant d'un professeur pire que toute journée de pluie affreusement moche, la théorie était horrible à entendre.

Un ronronnement régulier (qui était la voie du professeur) le relaxait au point qu'il était à deux coups de clous de se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Rester éveillé, rester éveillé, rester éveillé.

-La conquête des pays libres des...

Il n'entendit plus le reste de la phrase, concentré à l'idée que le cours était platte. Il fallait faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Déjà que son écriture n'était pas très nette et claire par bout dans ses notes. Sa plume lui avait échappé des mains à quelques reprises, laissant des taches d'encre ici et là, ainsi que des phrases incomplètes dont la fin devenait gribouillis indéchiffrable. Ne pas dormir, encore une fois, rester éveillé. Dur défis!

Il cognait des clous sans cesse sur son coin de bureau. Hermionne lui donnait un coup de coude de tempe en temps afin de le ramener à l'ordre et en classe. Mais rien à faire l'efet ne durait que quelques rares minutes (parfois se limitant même à quelques secondes). La somnolence essayait toujours de reprendre le dessus.

10h, allez courage, encore une demie-heure. 10h05, quoi?! Seulement 5 minutes de passées depuis la dernière fois que j'ai regarder ma montre?! Nah c'est pas vrai! Malheureusement oui. 10h07, oh! Ce que c'est long! 10h11, dépêche je te promet plus temps lent que je survivrai à ce cours! Il en dépend de toi... 10h17, ah... presque dix minutes seulement... courage...

10h19, et PAF! Il s'endormit la tête posé sur son poing fermé de sa main gauche, la plume ayant sa pointe reposant sur le papier parchemin, formant la dernière tache d'encre du cours avant qu'il ne se réveille pour la fin. Hermionne ne le dérangea pas, elle-même étant trop occupée à cogner des clous à son tour sur son bureau. La dernière élève résista jusqu'à la fin, mais non sans mal, à son tour ses phrases devinrent incomplètes, si bien qu'aucun élève ne sut dont il était question dans l'exposé de Binns à la fin du cours.

Lorsque la classe suivante de premières années arriva, ils réveillèrent en sursaut des élèves de sixième honteux d'eux-mêmes d'avoir été surpris ainsi. Tous ramassèrent leurs effets dans la confusion la plus totale et quittèrent la classe du sommeil bienfaisant pour une autre classe totalement différente : défense contre les forces du mal, maintenant enseignées par le redoutable professeur Rogue.

MAIS QUEL ENFER!


End file.
